


Finding out your secrets

by lineeelin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addison is bisexual, Damn I’m a minute late for lesbian visibility day, F/F, merddison, past addek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: When Addison picks the offer Richard had made her instead of her own broken relationship with her supportive husband she ends up on a plane to Seattle. On the plane she meets someone from her past.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Finding out your secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/gifts), [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts).



> That’s 1980 words of merddison!

“Hey honey!” The redhead was so over her husband’s existence. It had nothing to do with him personally but she just didn’t know how to get rid of him. She even tried sleeping with his best friend but apparently that wasn’t enough to get him to leave her.

It had been a year since she had first asked for a divorce but her stupid husband had only met that with the suggestion that they’d go to therapy. The man wanted to try to save their marriage, and it only made it harder for her to go through with the divorce.

But the truth is, there is this other person. A girl actually, and she wasn’t sure how her husband would take it if he knew that she wanted to leave him for a girl.

Addison had met this girl when she had been to Dartmouth to hold a place presentation about the Montgomery method. The moment the girl had spoken up and asked bold questions was the moment the surgeon found interest in her. 

That was five months ago and she has absolutely no idea where the girl had ended up after med school but being with Derek felt wrong. 

“Yes Derek?” She answered him as he walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. 

“Ellis is stepping down as chief, I think I want to take her spot.” Addison couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Derek wanted to become chief at mass gen? Slightly annoyed she kept the conversation going.

“What about the contract Richard offered me? The one in Seattle?” She asked, surprisingly hurt at the thought of possibly not having Derek with her to Seattle.

“Yeah I’m so sorry Addison but this is chief of surgery!” He was really happy about the possibility of this job.

“I know and I don’t want to take that chance away from you.” She started but got cut off by his voice.

“So you’re staying here?” She could honestly kill this man if it wasn’t for the law.

“No Derek, I’m going. We need to draw those papers. We’ve been walking around it for months now and I think it’s better this way.” She couldn’t believe that she was saying it again. To her surprise, he agreed, didn’t even try to fight her on it.

••••••••••

She was on her plane to Seattle when it all came crashing down. Sure, she was the one who was always suggesting the divorce but now that it was finally through, she didn’t like the idea all that much. The two of them had decided to stay friends, they were still going to talk as friends, he had been her best friend for five years before they got married and here they are, still close friends, 15 years later.

“Excuse me miss, are you okay?” Asked the woman sitting next to her. The redhead didn’t want the girl to see her like this so she just nodded and closed her eyes, not ever looking at her.

As the flight got closer and closer to the end, Addison’s seat mate started making small dances. At first, they were annoying, well they probably would have continued to be if it wasn’t for the fact that all that annoyance washed away when Addison had finally turned towards the woman. 

“You-“

“Oh my god! Dr. Montgomery! How are you?” She almost snorted at that, how was she? The pretty blonde wouldn’t want to know the answer to that question. 

“Well except for the fact that I recently divorced my husband and I have no idea where I’ll stay when I get to Seattle? I’m fine.” The panic and pain in her voice could make anyone cry with her. 

“You could stay with me?” The blonde offered and Addison’s mind went crazy. Her heart wanted to, well brain but it’s a saying. But she wasn’t about to give her heart what it wanted.

“I don’t even know your name.” Addison changed the subject.

“Meredith. Dr. Meredith Grey.” The smile of proud and exitment on what Addison could assume was a fresh out of med school intern gave her nostalgia. Memories from the day that she and Derek had accepted their white coats, the happiness and excitement about starting residency. 

“Yeah? That’s a pretty name. Meredith.” She tried saying it out load, getting a smile in approvment from the blonde.

“Thank you...” it was obvious that the firm wanted her first name.

“Addison.” She answered nicely with a smile.

“Wait, what are you going to do in Seattle?” The blonde was hoping, gosh she was hoping that she would be seeing more of the pretty woman next to her.

“Actually, Richard Webber gave me an offer and I’m taking it.” There was no time for Meredith to say anything before Addison returned the question. “What about you?”

“Me? Well, starting Monday, I’ll work under Richard Webber.” She couldn’t keep her smile absent, the blonde was way too exited for the future time she could spend with the OB/GYN.

“So we’ll see a lot more of each other then?” Addison’s lips curved and a smile formed.

•••••••••

“Nazi? Me too.” There was a barely noticeable change in her steps and a very noticeable smile on her lips as she heard that voice. There was no way that she could forget who that voice belonged to.

“Don’t call her that, she might give you hell.” She said in a way to break the ice and let one specific person know that she was there.

“Dr. Montgomery. How are you today?” Those words coming out of her mouth shocked even Meredith herself.

“I feel light, powerful and happy. Must be the company.” She said and walked away which left Meredith with a blush on her cheeks and an open mouth.

“Really? You haven’t even started the day yet and you already have doctors falling in love with you? Not fair.” The blonde’s head snapped up at her newly made friend’s mention of Addison falling for her.

“She is not gay.” 

“Do you even know that or are you just trying to make up excuses?” ‘Damn, she has a point.’ Meredith would never ever admit it but she definitely had a little crush on a specific red haired woman who was currently walking further away from her in scrubs. 

‘Damn, that woman is hot.’

“You are staring.” She came back to reality before hearing her name being yelled out. ‘Time to save lives.’

••••••••••

Addison could stare at that woman all day but she would probably run out of excuses. So she is trying to save some of them for another day. However, she saw an opportunity that could easily be excused, one that the OB/GYN took without hesitation. It was Meredith’s first surgery and she totally kicked ass.

So when they met in the hallway later, after the intern had successfully finished up her first appendectomy she smiled and congratulated her.

“Thank you Addison.” She tended up when she realized what she had just said. “Sorry, Montgomery! Dr. Montgomery. I’m sorry I’m just so tired.” Meredith was afraid of the response but she was cut off.

“Don’t worry about it Meredith. Let’s get you home?” She just nodded and followed the older woman.

“I swear, Montgomery has the hots for Meredith.” Falls quietly from Cristina’s lips around the corner.

•••••••

The drive to Meredith’s house had been dead quiet until Addison had complimented the younger surgeon’s suture technique. 

“You saw that?” The blonde turned her head to look at the older’s face, searching for a connection with her eyes but taking the time to study her features.

“I saw all of it Meredith. You have a natural talent, not many can do that so well as you did. Especially not on their first day as an intern.” She couldn’t help but feel proud of her friend as she complimented her.

“Well you can thank my mother for that.” Meredith had never been the one to mention her mother in a conversation so she wasn’t aware of the reason to why she had just done that one thing.

“Your moth-“ Addison began before realizing which made her turn her head towards the woman sitting next to her. “No way!? Is your mother....?” 

“Ellis Grey? Sadly yes.” Her laugh made Addison smile even more.

“What do you mean?”

And that’s the story of how they ended up on Meredith’s floor. Bottle of tequila in hand and air pressing out of their vocal chords, forming stories from memories and experiences with their mothers.

“And when I told her I was bisexual. That was the day I found out exactly how much my mother hates me.” Addison laughed at her own story for a good minute before she realized that Meredith had stopped laughing. Actually, Meredith had stopped doing most things except staring, breathing and now and then blinking.

“Meredith? Oh god no! You know what? I thought you would be supportive but I guess not.” The anger and frustrated surgeon stood up, gathered her things and rushed towards the door. 

She didn’t get far before the intern caught up to her and pushed the door closed right after Addison had opened it. Putting them in a position where Addison is closely facing the door and Meredith standing right behind her, so close that her breath brushed the other’s hair.

“Addison.” She breathed out heavily, not wanting to let the beautiful woman get away from her personal space. 

“It’s not like that.” God all Meredith wanted was to be able to see the eyes that could draw the life out of her. “Addison. Turn around.” She did as she was told.

“Then how is it? Do you just not like people being themselves? Is it because ‘I can’t choose’? Tell me Meredith, what is it?” She was begging now because the thought of what she would like to be the person she would grow old with. The thought of Meredith hating her was worse than the fact that she lives alone, that she has no one and she just divorced Derek. She just couldn’t lose the person closest to her right now.

“Addison?” 

“Yes?”

“Shut the hell up?”

“I- what?” 

If this was a movie, Meredith would smash their lips together, she would push her against the door, hands joined together over her head and lips connected for the rest of the night. But this wasn’t a movie and it wasn’t like that. Instead, Meredith just flickered her eyes from Addison’s lips to her eyes and back again. 

“Your eyes are beautiful, did you know that?” Meredith confessed smoothly.

“My- what?” Addison couldn’t figure anything out at the moment. What was the interns saying? Was it all just a game to her? 

Those questions were not only answered but they left room for new ones to be formed as Meredith slowly placed her lips on Addison’s. Moving them together in a slow rhythm that made it seem like a perfect fit. 

It wasn’t a long kiss either because Meredith pulled back after just a couple of seconds to read Addison’s face.

“Oh..” There it was, the apple falling from the tree, hitting Addison with realization.

“Oh indeed.” Was Meredith’s last words before she kissed the other woman again, still as soft as before.


End file.
